Stay With Me
by Dinox
Summary: When Carlisle and Esme Cullen find two orphaned children on the streets of Seattle, they don't know what trouble they will bring.AH!


I laughed as I jumped out of the cab, pulling Esme with me. I pulled her towards me and bent down to gently press my lips to hers. We were in Seattle on our tenth wedding anniversary; we were going to the restaurant that I took her to on our first date. We started dating when I was nineteen and she was seventeen, we married a month after she turned nineteen. I walked into the restaurant, her hand clasped firmly in mine, and followed the hostess to our table. I saw the envious looks she was throwing at Esme and I couldn't help but chuckle. Esme looked at me with a questioning look but I just shook my head at her and laughed quietly again. She smiled at me and took a seat. I sat opposite her and reached over to hold her hands. I laughed again when I heard the hostess sigh in jealousy. "What?" Esme asked, chuckling with me. The hostess walked off so I leaned across the table and pressed my lips once more to hers. "The hostess is jealous of you." I whispered, my nose brushing against hers. "I don't see why." She said suddenly, sitting up fully which left me leant across the table awkwardly. She laughed at my face and reached over and patted me on the head. "She has every right to be jealous, Carlisle. I'm having your baby after all." She said, smiling at me. I nodded my head to agree but took a double take. "M...my ba…ba…baby?" I stuttered. "Well it's either yours or Tom Cruise's but I'm ninety-nine percent sure it's yours." She laughed and I laughed with her. I was going to be a dad! "I'm going to be a dad?" I whispered. She nodded and reached over the table to hold my hands, she chuckled. "What?" I asked. "The hostess is jealous." She whispered back. I laughed with her and looked up to see that the hostess was looking at Esme with a look of pure loathing. We ordered our meals and before she walked off I whispered to her, "Can you put in a request for a song on the jukebox? We just found out we're having a baby." She put on a fake smile, nodded and congratulated me and Esme. We thanked her and I waited as she spoke with the person who chose the tracks. I smiled when the song from our wedding came on. Esme smiled at me and I kissed her hand. "We danced all night to this song." She whispered and I nodded. We ate our meals in relative silence, I would stroke the back of her hand every so often and she would squeeze mine in return.

As we were leaving the restaurant, Esme froze. "What?" I whispered. She shushed me and started walking down an alley, I was about to ask what she was doing when I heard it too. Children crying. I moved so that Esme was behind me and moved further into the alleyway. I saw a pair of feet sticking out from the side of a cardboard box. I motioned for Esme to stay where she was and I walked to the other side of the box, I came face to face with two small children, no older than four or five, sitting on the muddy ground, crying. It was obvious that they were hurt. I crouched down to their level and spoke softly to them. "My name is Carlisle, I'm a doctor, are you alright?" The little boy shook his head and looked down at the little girl, who I noticed was cradling her arm to her chest. "What happened?" I asked. "We were in my mommy's car and this man ran into the road with a knife and he threw it at the car, and…and…" The little girl burst into a fresh round of tears and the boy hugged her closer to his chest. "My parents were in the car too and my mommy told us to get out, so we jumped out of the car and the man didn't move and they didn't stop and they drove into him but they tried to dodge and they crashed and we ran to them and none of them were breathing and we ran away." The boy was breathing heavily, squeezing the girl to his chest. "Come on. I'm going to take you to the hospital." I whispered. The boy reached his hand out for me and I took it. He held the hand of the girl tightly in his own. Esme gasped when I came back with two small children in tow. "Esme, call an ambulance, tell them I need it. Two small children, jumped out of a moving vehicle." I told Esme, she nodded and grabbed her phone out of her purse. I could hear her talking on the phone but I ignored her. I knelt down and looked the little boy in the face. "Okay, I need you to tell me your names and how old you are, okay?" I whispered, afraid to spook him. He nodded. "My name is Edward and this is Bella, I'm five years old and she is four years old. Are you really a doctor?" He spoke barely above a whisper. I laughed "Yes I'm a real doctor. We are going to go in an ambulance in a minute okay? Me and Esme will stay with you I promise." The little girl looked up at me, with so much pain in her eyes that I almost broke down into tears. She looked me up and down and held her hand out to me. "Stay with me." She whispered. I smiled weakly at her and took her hand. This was only the beginning.


End file.
